


The Ship Who Swore（中文翻译）

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Colonization, Dystopia, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Plague, Spaceships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在遥远的未来，一场瘟疫夺去了大部分人类的生命，其余的人们不得不离开地球，由所剩无几的国家引领。当旧日的文化与历史渐渐凋零，国家也在消失的边缘艰难挣扎。然而也许，仅仅是也许，星空的某处蕴含着希望。<br/>（警告：有故事开始前的主要角色死亡。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship Who Swore（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ship Who Swore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206458) by [ArchangelUnmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei). 



> 为What_the_FrUK挑战环节而写，关键词是“未来”。我发誓一开始它只是一篇普通的法英，然后它……变长了。超级超级感谢给我捉虫的朋友们，尤其是Limey。没有他们，我不可能写完这篇文。  
> 标题来自Anne McCaffrey的小说《The Ship Who Sang》，更多见尾注。警告：会提到故事开始前的角色死亡，虐，有很多括号，还有很多海龟。  
> 人名和国名混合使用，但背后是有逻辑的……我希望有。

 

       流亡舰队，人们是这么称呼的。  
  
       他们的正式名称是联合地球舰队，一支没有基地，没有归处，也没有去处的舰队。他们由整个物种——智人，人类是这么称呼自己的，听起来虽然有点怪怪的但还不错——的最后残片组成。  
  
       他们在银河系中小有名气，因为所有人都看起来差不多，但奇怪的是……奇怪的是，如果你和他们相处了足够久的时间，足够了解他们，你就能根据他们说话的方式和身上的衣服认出他们来自哪艘飞船。每艘飞船都有属于自己的文化。人类会带着骄傲告诉你，每艘飞船都象征着他们死去故乡上的一个国家，而AI的存在是为了保持文化原来的样子。  
  
       流亡舰队的飞船没有舰长。AI负责起了舰长的职务。  
  
       但有一个没人知道的秘密，没有一个人类知道：人工智能并不是人工的。  
  
       完全不是。  
  
       每艘飞船各不相同，有的大有的小，有些精巧有些笨重，有艘飞船的侧边贴满了闪光的星星，让人一再回忆起他们所来之处的文明。不过每艘飞船都有一个共同元素。在每座舰桥上，远离人类帮助AI舰长工作的座位的地方，有一堵厚厚的防爆墙，墙上有一道坚实而光滑的门。门上没有记号，没有任何提及门后之物的标志。有些船上，这道门隐藏在装饰性的屏幕背后，或者被铰链控制的模块遮挡。每扇门边上只有一块小小的操作面板，只够一个人按下他的拇指。每艘船上都是这样。  
  
       但当一个人类，或者无论什么人种物种去碰它的时候，什么事都不会发生。这锁不是由人类之手设计制造的—— _暗杏色的眼睛与安静庄重的微笑_ ——它不需要拇指印这么微不足道的东西来启动。  
  
       事实上，任何物理特征都无法打开这道锁。他们只为一种愿望与一种接触而开，为与门内事物相关的存在而开。  
  
       能打开门的家伙不多。非常非常少。  
  
  
  
                                                                                                                                        ~*~  
       

  
       通讯频道响了起来，但亚瑟——英国—— _亚瑟_ 没有睁开眼睛，甚至一动也没动。不是他的人类叫他，甚至不是那些没有自己飞船的国家无权进入的私人频道。不，响起的是船间加密频道之一，永远没有人类能介入的那种。  
  
       他想起来是谁在联络他了。  
  
       他还是没有睁开眼睛。他想无视信号，希望自己能就这么走开。但是咔嚓咔嚓嗡嗡嗡的声音持续不断地响着。最终，他叹了口气。其实他不用动，只要在脑子里命令电脑打开通讯频道就好。哈， _channel_ 。（译注：channel兼有频道和海峡的意思，你们都知道亚瑟想的是哪个海峡。）  
  
       “你想干嘛，法国佬？”  
  
       “怎么了，Angleterre，”熟悉的圆润嗓音在耳边回荡起来，亚瑟按捺下一声叹息。“听到我的声音你不高兴吗？”（Angleterre，法语的“英国”）  
  
       “如果你能一整天不跟我说话，我会更高兴的。”亚瑟咬牙切齿地说。他都能画出弗朗西斯脸上的愉快表情了。  
  
       “而且，我们除了说话还能做什么呢，亲爱的？”  
  
       亚瑟只是哼了一声，但也是真的答不上来。他们都没有把目光投向显示屏，他们俩有好几年没有这么做了。好几十年。好几百年。他们看起来都是一个样子，躺在一张连满电线和传感器的床上，苍白又憔悴。  
  
       但弗朗西斯声音中的一个小小的变化吸引了亚瑟的注意力。他听起来很不确定，声音变柔了，而且像以前顾虑太多的时候一样，他的法国口音变浓了。  
  
       “不久之前，马修问我还记不记得走在草丛里的感觉，或者很深的雪地，或者流淌的河水，我……亚瑟，我不 _记得了。_ 多久了，这场永无止境的疯狂开始了多久？”  
  
       亚瑟没有回答。连着 ~~（锁着）~~ 他的记忆库里有的是记录，但是他没有回答。弗朗西斯可以自己查的，马修也是。但他们都不想知道。  
  
       他们克制着，不去使用计算时间的量词，那些词让他们觉得一切努力都没有希望。他们中的许多已经消失了。亚瑟会一直铭记威尔士，可是没有一个人类还记得，他一个人记住又有什么用呢。  
  
       人类这一物种会活下来，他们的数量肯定足够多。但国家是自私的，他们也想活下来。  
  
       亚瑟知道，他们中的大部分只是害怕。私下里，亚瑟他妈的 _吓坏了_ 。没人知道他们有没有足够的力气来维持自己的毅力和文化，也不知道如果不是所有人都这么尽心尽力，他们会不会像自己的的文化一样渐渐消失。列支敦士登几乎就是个鬼魂了，她还存在都是因为瑞士要求他船上人都记住她。  
  
       亚瑟累了。  
  
       他厌倦了坐在黑暗之中，被宇宙的空虚包围，没有属于自己的土地。他厌倦了眼睁睁看着别人消失、憔悴、褪色，看着文化的点点滴滴流失在太空中。他厌倦了感受自己随着人民越来越不英国而凋零，这过程真慢，慢得感受不到疼，只是让他麻木。  
  
       而且，他讨厌看不到美国的——阿尔弗雷德的好莱坞式笑容，这一点他只会在暗地里对自己承认。他讨厌自己不能摸摸马修的头发，或者在安东尼作死的时候教训他一番。他讨厌不能喝酒（讨厌不能和基尔伯特一起串酒吧）。他有 _几千年_ 没见过弗朗西斯（蓝得像一个死了很久的星球上的夏日晴空）的眼睛了。  
  
       在内心深处，他怕自己会再也见不到。  
  
       要是思考得太多，亚瑟知道自己会疯掉的。法国—— _弗朗西斯_ 一直在那里，就在他身边，最多也只有一道海峡能把他们分开。就算他在嘲笑自己、作弄自己，就算他们在打仗，他还是在那里，距离近得足以让亚瑟摸到或者打到，无论当时情况怎么样。  
  
       但现在不是了。  
  
       现在他不过是通讯另一端的一个声音，愉快而热情的音调在静电中失真。亚瑟从没想过他会承认自己在思念一个死法国佬，可这些天，他心心念念的都是用双手抚摸那些丝绒般的头发和粗糙的胡茬，凝视那双眼睛中的蓝天——

 

~*~

  
       人们只知道瘟疫是从非洲雨林深处开始传播的。  
  
       疾病一直没有得到重视，直到它蔓延到印度：一亿人口暴毙，国家自己也在会议中突然倒下，高烧不退。  
  
       人们束手无策。  
  
       他们找不到解药，但不眠不休地研究了一周后，几位顶尖医生声称他们研制出了疫苗。只是他们没有时间测试，也来不及分发。新型瘟疫的潜伏期长得足以让它跳入澳大利亚。南美洲和非洲一道濒临死亡，大部分中东也是。而瘟疫在继续向北席卷。  
  
       国家们在上司的坚持下接种了疫苗，期望它们能起点效果。欧洲和亚洲尽可能地给人们提供疫苗，北美洲则走上了一条不同的路，他们彻底封死了自己的港口。澳大利亚效仿了他们。  
  
       最终这些都是白费力气。  
  
       时至今日，他们依然不知道瘟疫是从哪里来的，是有人故意释放生物武器还是大自然产生了失控怪物，他们不知道。人们只知道它带来的结果是毁灭性的：发热、寒颤和呕吐，紧接着是肝肾功能衰竭，无论怎么抢救，病人终究会走向死亡。人们很快发现，瘟疫在高温地区比较活跃，于是开始尽可能向北撤离。  
  
       已经来不及了。他们失去了非洲所有， _所有的_ 国家。还有印度，土耳其，希腊，马其顿，克罗地亚，秘鲁，巴西，委内瑞拉，以色列，伊朗，还有伊拉克。  
  
       有一阵子，他们甚至以为要失去南意大利、西班牙和葡萄牙。他们都病了，但他们的很多人接种了疫苗，撤去了北方，最后他们还是好起来了，虽然在之后很长一段时间内依然身体虚弱。  
  
       瘟疫蹂躏人类的生命，甚至让国家眼睁睁的看着自己的朋友、同伴和长久的敌人倒下死去。但这只是毁灭的一小部分罢了。  
  
       它变异了，并开始跨物种传播。日本说这能证明瘟疫是某种生物武器，但没人承认制造了它们，而最后，这些都无关紧要了。牛、马羊之类的动物也开始成片死亡。  
  
       很快，就算人类的性命得以保全，地球也不再宜居了。  
  
       是依然年轻坚定的美国提出一起离开地球的。他们已经在发展这项技术了，如果所有人一起努力并共享资源，他们就可以活下来、逃出去。逃向星空。  
  
       别无选择。

 

~*~

  
       AI所在的房间被密封保护，几乎从不打开。虽然像普鲁士和意大利这样能随意走动的国家拥有进入权，他们也很少走进去。这样更好；（比他们）自由的国家不愿意看到自己的朋友被这样束缚，AI们也不想被人看见自己的样子。  
  
       不过刚离开地球那会儿，他们有时候还是会开门进去摸一摸，提醒自己他们依然存在。  
  
       所以普鲁士会知道，奥地利的头发上夹着一个小花发卡，眼镜不见了（毕竟他不需要，现在他“看”什么都是通过船上的传感器了）。普鲁士也知道匈牙利侧躺在床上，散开的头发盖住肩膀，双手保护似的握着一副古老的眼镜。  
  
       他觉得他们不知道他知道，反正他是不会提起来的。  
  
       要是在很久很久以前，他会嘲笑他俩无望的多愁善感，然后脑门上迎来平底锅的一记重击。  
  
       但那些日子过去很久了。现在他偶尔会想，这些小装饰，这微弱的连接，大概是支撑他们的一切了。

  
~*~

         
       从瘟疫爆发，放弃地球走向星空后，人类发明了一整套新的神话，新的传奇和英雄传说，其中有真有假。  
  
       被叫做“普鲁士”的那个人则介于真与假之间。  
  
       有的人信誓旦旦地说他真的存在；他是个骨头做成的人，有着血色的眼睛和高亢的笑声，连最强壮最勇敢的人都会被他吓得不敢动弹。他的化身是一只黄色的小鸟，常有人说那是只小鸡崽，不过更多的时候，那只是一只会唱歌的小黄鸟。有的人说普鲁士在受到惊吓的时候会 _变成_ 那只鸟。每艘飞船上都有他的身影；有人见过他，在小路阴暗的口上的影子中，一个苍白的幽灵在舰桥关闭很久之后缓缓进入。那当然是个鬼魂了，AI把舰桥控制得好好的，从不让人在工作时间之外进去，绝无例外。  
  
       人们见过他走进 _每一座_ 舰桥……说明他真的是个鬼魂，不是吗？  
  
       （虽然一些人知道，或者猜到，AI们都是连接在一起的。他们不得不这么做，对吧？否则舰队怎么保持不离散，怎么协调动作？他们 _当然_ 是有联系的。）  
  
       从德意志来的人们有不少可以添油加醋的料，他们也乐于告诉所有愿意听的人。在他们船上，他们说，按照老地球上的国家分出了两拨完全不同的群体：德意志人和普鲁士人。普鲁士本来是有一艘飞船的，但离开老地球不久之后就遇到了一场灾难。（ _这部分他们搞错了，但就是这一段让普鲁士成为了传奇，让他能够维持自身……_ ）他们对具体发生了什么无法达成共识。有人说是火灾或爆炸，有人说是引擎故障，而那艘飞船依然在遥远的某处继续漂泊，在接近家的地方，满载旧日鬼魂……  
  
       但他们都说一部分普鲁士人被德意志救了，然后一直生活在那里。那个鬼魂般的男人普鲁士，就是那艘死去老船的幽灵。德意志和普鲁士人不怕他，也没有像波兰人偶尔会做的那样提防他，他们把他看做某种守护者，觉得看到他是一件好事。  
  
       还有一则传说，听起来更像是某种奇怪的传统，无论什么时候，总有一个普鲁士人要取名为基尔伯特。没有人知道为什么，只晓得这个名字的背后有种深远的传统，也许那是老地球上一个战士的名字—— _这可方便了他在飞船间进进出出，他只要编个姓氏出来就可以了。_  
  
_（人类好像都没有注意到，普鲁士不是唯一一个游荡在外的，他只是特别出跳又粗心，AI们把其他人的来历都瞒得很好：他们来自两国共享的飞船。一个高大的瑞典人有百分之九十八的时间都停留在丹麦-瑞典的飞船上，一个意大利人常常陪在普鲁士身边，挪威飞船的舰桥上总有一个安静的年轻人在忙别人看不懂的工作，瑞士的飞船上有一个鬼魂似的病怏怏的小姑娘，一对红发姐弟在英国的飞船上这儿住一阵那儿住一阵，尽量不在同一个地方待太久，不让人发现他们不老不死。他们的秘密太容易暴露了。人类不傻，要是有人不愿意服从看不见的AI的指令，他们无法想象人们会怎么做，要是他们发现人工智能不是……）_

~*~

  
       人类可以在舰队中的飞船间自由通行，他们有定时工作的穿梭机，也能自己租用穿梭机随意来往，所以他们使用的都是同样的时间，设定了让人安心又熟悉的二十四小时制。  
  
       现在是夜间循环，德意志的飞船上又黑又静，走廊和城市中的灯光降到了最低亮度。引擎的轰鸣被防护罩和长远的距离冲淡，但寂静中仍能隐约听到，从靴子底下也能感觉到。这时，有两个人沿着走廊，来到了通往舰桥的门前。  
  
       周围没有人类，但他们依然安静地挨在一起，十指交缠。他们停在舰桥的门前，面色苍白的高个子喊了一声：“阿西。”  
  
       门无声无息地开了。  
  
       他们走了进去，舰桥上只剩下休眠操作面板的模糊模状和安静的电子。  
  
       他们的眼神自动转向了墙边那扇厚重的门，那门显得无辜又不引人注意，可却是那么那么重要。小个子抖了一下，转过头去，靠在前挡风玻璃边的一个柜子边。（哪怕过了一千年，他还是忍不住要去想，因为他依然在思念法拉利和菲亚特和高速公路）。  
         
       “德意志。”费里西安诺低声喊他，没有看向那扇（像平常一样坚硬又冷酷的）门，却盯着 ~~挡风玻璃~~ 窗口之外的星星。  
  
       “怎么了？”德国很快回答了他，可是他的声音从舰桥四周的喇叭里传出去的时候发出了奇怪的回响。  
  
       费里西安诺抽了一口气，又发出了一声叹息。他抬起双手捏着脖子上的铁十字，那是一件很久很久以前的遗物。“我好想你。”  
  
       “ _我们_ 都很想你。”基尔伯特接着说，他走上前，一只手搂住费里西安诺。意大利人又叹了口气，感激地靠向这股暖意，感觉到同样的铁十字正贴在自己的脖子后面。他们一齐看向星星。  
  
       德国——路德维希沉默了很长时间。当他终于开口的时候，声音轻得几不可闻。“我也很想你们两个。”

  
  
~*~

  
       没有多少动物从瘟疫中幸存。真的。  
  
       日本和马达加斯加在离开前带上了老地球上所有动植物的DNA记录，如果有需要的话，物种随时可以再造。但是活下来的动物真的非常非常少。  
  
       美国的飞船拥有舰队中唯一的犬类培养设施，给舰队中的其他飞船提供宠物。很多德国人都手捧一只小黄鸟，说这是他们神话中的英雄普鲁士所熟悉并喜爱的动物。澳大利亚人则以庞大而充满异域风情的水族箱而出名。  
  
       而西班牙人养的是海龟。  
  
       没人清楚为什么，不过大家也都不介意。西班牙人把海龟视作好运的象征，从他们身上吸取对待生活的态度：缓慢，谦虚，不操心。海龟的数量急剧增长，无论在什么时候，好像总有和人类数量差不多的海龟在慢吞吞地爬来爬去。  
  
       有时，在闲闲散散的夜间时刻，所有人类都已睡去，法国会听上一个漫长而悠闲的故事，然后才关闭通讯：西班牙——安东尼奥会思考动物们会不会也有国家。  
  
       他一直很好奇这个，在离开地球前就想知道了，但他似乎永远也得不到答案。不知道海龟是不是不会死，人们无论怎么观察研究都不明白。但他还是想知道，因为它们的数量已经足够组成一个国家了。数量是创造国家的关键吗？还是说国家只会在产生某种组织或文化之后才会产生？这是人类独有的概念吗？他们与许多外星种族进行过交易，却从来没有机会直接从他们那里得到答案。虽然美国说，他的老朋友托尼跟他说过，它的种族曾经拥有过一种叫议院的东西，美国觉得这个应该是和国家差不多意思。  
  
       但这依然不能解释海龟的问题。  
  
       安东尼奥喜欢盯着海龟看，尤其是这一阵子，因为想着海龟就意味着他不用去想盖比——加百列——葡萄牙。  
  
       他们尽力了。他尽力了，竭尽全力让葡萄牙文化和自己的分开，好好地保存。但最终，时间过去太久，他们得飞船太小，文化最终融为了一体。最让安东尼奥伤心的大概是，他想不起来上一次见到哥哥是什么时候了，他说不出他是哪年哪月，什么时候消失的。  
  
       他不知道英国是不是也这么记着威尔士，但他一直没有勇气去问。他不确定自己想不想知道答案，而且也许，也许，他没有残忍到会故意用这种方式让英国知道葡萄牙离去的消息。永远离去。  
  
       会疼的。因为安东尼奥一直一直想知道，也许当初他可以多做些什么，也许一切都会不一样。  
  
       也许盖比会消失都是他的错。  
  
       所以他上线和法国和意大利聊了起来，沉浸在扎根于骨子里的琐碎日常，让意大利像平常一样指着他他骂骂咧咧。这感觉就像海水刷过龟壳。要是他再这样下去，可能他就再也不用思考了。  
  
       也许海龟也有个国家。也许葡萄牙人都没有死，只是转换了形态，变成了保护他们西班牙兄弟的好运海龟。可能盖比也重生了，成为了一个留心着他笨蛋弟弟的海龟国家，那个弟弟在内心深处觉得，自己不应该是活下来的那一个。  
  
       不错的想法。

  
~*~

  
       亚瑟有时候会思考，如果更多能人像荷兰和比利时那样合作的话，会怎么样。  
  
       再留在地球，瘟疫就会毁灭一切。明白这一点后，人们开始设计飞船。他们心照不宣，知道自己将会作为国家活下去，只要他们能保存自己的文化就行。人类必须按国际分开，而且一直留在那里。任何手段都是必要的。  
  
       但是，问题产生了。  
  
       疫病只在温暖气候中繁殖，俄罗斯、北欧和波罗的海国家几乎没有受到影响。哪怕经受了瘟疫的毁灭，俄罗斯、中国和美国的人口依然多到任何大船都无法承受。人们想过很多种解决方法，但他们只能把其余的人分流到别的船上。  
         
       但每一艘飞船都需要一个国家来控制。国家不仅是领航员，也是飞船上人类们的文化向导。  
  
       每个人的领导方式都不太一样。  
  
       美国的，是一个幸运的成功故事。  
  
       加拿大和英国的飞船很大，人口则相对较少，他们自愿接收了美国的过剩人口。登上这两艘飞船的美国人都是出于自愿的，随着时间的流逝，他们的后裔成为了加拿大人和英国人，慢慢忘记了他们的美利坚祖国。文化间的分界线依然清晰。  
  
       俄罗斯就没有这么幸运了。  
  
       他的情况和美国非常相似，白俄罗斯与乌克兰愿意带上多出来的俄罗斯人一起走。但她们飞船上的俄罗斯人比乌克兰人、白俄罗斯人多出几倍，而且时间越久，情况就越糟糕。乌克兰和白俄罗斯依然存在，她们不能消失，因为她们是飞船的AI。她们的文化也还在，却在俄罗斯文化的掩盖下黯然失色。他们的三艘飞船紧紧地联系在一起，远离舰队，几乎从不与其他人交流。亚瑟有很久没有和他们交流了，他害怕自己可能发现的结果  
  
       但和中国的情况相比，这都不算什么。  
  
       （译注：给玻璃心们一个争议性情节警告？23333，不能确定读者们的看法。）  
       像另外两个国家一样，他的兄弟们也分担了他的庞大人口，只有日本婉言拒绝了，他的飞船只够承载自己的国民。这似乎是一个明智的决定。韩国，那时候只有一个韩国了，处境与白俄罗斯、乌克兰相差无几。他的文化保留在阴影中，中国的几乎完全盖过了他。至于台湾和香港……好吧。他们本来人口就少，和中国的又那么相似，很快就分不开了。要不是因为他们要操控飞船，他们肯定要消失了。他们是真的成了“人工”智能了，亚瑟想，这么长的时间里，中国都不得不同时控制三艘飞船。  
  
       这种想法让亚瑟打了个寒噤。没人提起过香港和台湾，就像他们已经死了似的。从各种意义上来说，他们很可能真的已经不在了。  
  
       有的国家却面临着完全相反的困境，他们人口太少，一艘飞船对他们来说太大了。协商与争论又开始了。亚瑟自己就和兄弟们共用一艘飞船，他的飞船是英国而非英格兰。当葡萄牙决定和西班牙一起走的时候，一切看起来都非常自然（然而结果却是个悲剧）。列支敦士登和哥哥分享同一艘船，新西兰和澳大利亚联合起来，三个波罗的海国家在一起，（经过短得让人惊讶的争吵后决定）由立陶宛领导。墨西哥带上了在瘟疫中幸存的南美人，他们大多来自智利和阿根廷的山区，但由于人数太少，没过多久就只有墨西哥人了。  
  
       经过无数激烈的争吵，其中两次他们差点打起来，北欧人们终于安顿了下来。芬兰拥有自己的船，冰岛和挪威在一起，丹麦和瑞典分享一艘船。这个决定真是太英明了。瑞典和丹麦一直互相看不顺眼，无数个世纪之后，他俩的文化还是鲜明地对立着。丹麦成了AI，他开玩笑说，要是让瑞典来干的话，所有人都会被吓哭的。但更严肃的理由则是，丹麦的人口更少。如果由他来掌舵，他的人就不太容易被瑞典人淹没。  
  
       意大利们当然也共用一艘飞船。南意当了AI，他凶巴巴说让费里西安诺来的话只会制造灾难。很长时间以来，他们都努力维持自己的文化，并且把人们分成完全不同的两派。他们现在完全是两个国家了，Italy和Italia，人们杂居通婚却界限分明，让罗维诺和费里西安诺都好好地活着。  
  
       比利时和荷兰经过一场漫长的私下讨论后，做出了不一样的决定。  
  
       他们一起担任AI的工作。  
  
       他们轮流交替，像捉迷藏一样，每隔几十年，当一个人疲劳了就由另一个人接班。这么多年下来，荷兰-比利时飞船上的人们都习惯了。昨天的AI是沉默的男人，而今天的AI是活泼的女孩什么的，只是人们日常生活中稍微有些古怪的一部分。  
  
       他们是最接近成功的人了，而且从不自我怀疑。千百年下来，人类开始用“男性AI”指代荷兰，用“女性AI”指代比利时。无论哪一代人都不知道两位AI之间有多么亲密，他们可不知道精神交换和推倒精心搭建的纸牌屋是什么感觉。  
  
       但令人惊奇的是，这很 _有用_ 。他们的文化之间没有产生巨大的鸿沟，但就算他们和飞船越来越分不开，这两个国家依然强壮。人类对待他们就像支持自己最爱的球队。你是荷兰人和比利时人？这个问题关乎他们的强烈自尊和一些友好对抗，而且非常有用。  
  
       如果其他人（西班牙和葡萄牙，澳大利亚和新西兰，为什么失去他们一定要这么痛苦——）能采取同样的策略，用同样的方法拯救自己的话，会怎么样呢。亚瑟努力不去想这件事。  
  
       他也不愿意想，因为一想他就会知道空想并没有用。  
  
       已经过去了好几千年。他们都不愿意去数日子，但他们知道，自己已经没有多少时间了。  
  
       唯一不确定的，就是谁会坚持到最后。  
  
       亚瑟一点也不喜欢思考这个问题。

  
~*~

  
       他们不想死。  
  
       在他们眼里，这句话和人类的“不想死”有着完全不同的意义。  
  
       人口转移的工作由上司去完成，国家们还有更重要的工作要做。他们用不同的方式度过了地球上的最后一天。如果还有人会在意的话，那一阵子突然发生了数十起擅闯博物馆的治安案件。  
  
       美国的上司把宪法和独立宣言的文本带上了飞船，还有自由之钟。阿尔弗雷德在最后一周里忙得像一阵旋风，从每个州带走了一块石头 _（那时他还不知道他们会死……）_ 。他把石头放在AI小房间的架子上，不用贴标签就 _知道_ 哪块来自哪里。  
  
       在地球上的最后一个夜晚，亚瑟跪倒在威斯敏斯特大教堂，双手伏地，一遍遍低声祈祷忏悔，最后小心翼翼地从各个坟墓前挖走了一勺泥土。那里埋葬着国王和女王，诗人、音乐家和科学家。他没有时间也没有条件把他们分门别类，但他真的不能就这样把他们扔下。  
  
       最后一个月，本田菊一直在关注伊势神宫移动到飞船上的全过程，他亲手把三神器带了上去，用一条长长的白布把他们包好。  
  
       法国带走了巴黎圣母院的钟。意大利带上了罗马圆形大剧场和梵蒂冈的石材（罗维诺真的跑去和教皇道歉了）。丹麦和瑞典的飞船上有一小段厄勒海峡大桥。  
  
       基尔伯特扛着一块扭曲水泥钢筋上了德国的飞船，上面被涂得花里胡哨的。路德维希盯着他，一言不发。（*见尾注）  
  
       文化就是他们的生命，他们不想死。  
  
       中国把能带上的文物和书卷全都带上了。英国带上了罗赛塔石碑，至少他可以这样纪念希腊与埃及。飞船的记忆库里尽可能多地存储了数据：故事、诗歌、教科书、食谱、指南、人物传记，连宣传片也不少，还有音视频文件，音乐，电影，纪录片和动画。  
  
       历史，文化， _生命_ ，这些记录了他们舍弃的那个地球。

  
~*~

  
       如果这还要继续下去，弗朗西斯非常确定他会失去神智的。  
  
       不过话说回来，他在这儿都困了这么久了，所以搞不好最后他能挺过去呢。  
  
       无论如何，他只希望一切能停下来。  
  
       最初……好吧，这从来都不有趣，但至少一开始还有胜利感：他们没有被瘟疫击败，带着自己的人民活着逃出来啦；有责任感：他们要领导人民，确保他们能活下去；有愿望想让法国文化与自己一道长存，以及不让英国笑到最后，活得比自己久。  
  
       直到美国的州、加拿大的省和日本的县一个个消失。弗朗西斯看得到他们有多痛苦，而他也在承受同样的伤痛：安道尔，皮卡迪还有诺曼底。  
  
       他们和威尔士是差不多同时消失的，恐惧就此种下了。他们的所作所为带来了真正的痛苦，他们让自己陷入了异常缓慢而让人发狂的死亡。他比大多数人更早明白，无论怎么保存自己的文化和人民，他们都已经完了。  
  
       他还是抗争了。他对自己说，因为我要是第一个走，加拿大西班牙和普鲁士会伤心的。但实话是，因为他害怕。怕死，怕作为国家死亡之后会发生的事情。  
  
       而且可能，如果他真的能诚实起来，他不仅害怕让加拿大西班牙和普鲁士伤心，也怕英国伤心。  
  
       英国——亚瑟，因为几千年没有茶喝而变得更加暴躁的亚瑟。戴着烫平的领带，穿着菱格/螺旋纹/各种各样可怕花纹的邋遢毛背心的亚瑟。面孔像绅士般优雅，嘴像水手一样爱爆粗的亚瑟。  
  
       弗朗西斯模模糊糊知道，他们待在在船上的时间已经比在地球上的时间多了。他很久没有见过亚瑟了，时间比他以前总是被迫对着亚瑟那张脸的日子长很多。  
  
       而且他……  
  
       他记不清楚了。  
  
       他记得亚瑟的眉毛粗得多么出类拔萃（他没事就嘲笑他，调戏个没够），但他的脑子里已经想象不出了。想起亚瑟的时候，他想起的只有这些：  
  
       1）箭尖直指他的鼻子，长弓的弦绷得紧紧的。  
  
       2）穿过金发的阳光，那颜色比他、比加拿大的要暗，但比美国的要亮。  
  
       3）因为射箭（或者马术，或者握枪，或者刺绣吧，他记不清这段记忆是从哪个时间段来的了）磨出老茧的双手捧着他的脸颊 _（是因为枪，一定是的，因为是二战刚结束的时候，他几乎可以确定——）_ 拇指温柔地摩擦着他脸颊上的绷带，柔软的嘴唇在他假装睡着的时候印在他额头上。还有  
  
       4）绿眼睛，那是雨过天晴后，阳光刚刚打在树叶上的水珠时，春天第一片舒展的苹果树叶的颜色。  
  
       他真想念那双眼睛，他不知道自己居然能这么想。  
  
       他想念那样的 _抚摸_ ，想念普通的接触，想念自己曾经能搂住亚瑟的肩膀，把鼻尖凑到他的头发里，或者为了听尖叫而捏他屁股。  
  
       他怀念红酒，奶酪，丝绸床单，风暴后巴黎的气息，一切安好时海峡上方云的颜色， 还有从多佛港吹来的海风的味道。  
  
       他从来都没有幽闭恐惧症，直到现在。  
  
       关在金属盒子里，被非自然的电子元件包围，与成为他身体的飞船相连接——这是无尽的孤独。他好怀念有手指和脚趾的时候（虽然他知道自己还是有的，真的）。  
  
       他想，如果他有机会许愿，就一次……  
  
       他想用拇指搓搓那两条毛茸茸的眉毛，俯下身去偷个吻，无比的想。  
  
       就一次。  
  
       他想要的就是这么多。

~*~

  
       他几乎一直待在舰桥上。  
  
       他不一定要睡觉，也不一定要吃东西，但他时不时会吃会睡，为了打破工作的单调，为了不让自己太过无聊。有时候，每隔几年他就会走出去看看其他人（和普鲁士与意大利喝杯酒；给列支敦士登带去花束和新书，告诉她他们还记着她；和瑞典坐在一起，然后缩在他身边，让那双强壮的手臂搂着自己，吸入那股 _很像_ 他想念的那个人的气味），但大多数时候，他就坐在挪威飞船的舰桥。  
  
       他特别注意掩饰，从不搭理和他说话的人。他知道他们觉得他是个鬼，挺好的，只要他想留在这里就没有人会管他。他的故事传播得比较慢，知道的人没那么多，不像普鲁士，但他不介意。普鲁士喜欢引人注目，而他则不。  
  
       所以他坐下来，对着一块面板进行不可理解的操作，让自己看起来好像在忙。大多数时候，他并没有盯着前方，而是在回忆过去。他想回忆起雪落在头发里，或者岩浆在他的大地深处沸腾的感觉。但没有皮肤之下的热量，他奇怪的什么也感受不到。他已经麻木了。有时候，他觉得自己要永远麻木下去。  
  
       所以他坐下来假装干活，因为他不太确定自己还能做什么。  
  
       他一直习惯坐在离从不打开的厚金属门最近的座位，那扇门（他知道，但没有人类知道）保护着躺在里面的挪威。在有些日子里，他会享受这种亲密，他什么时候都能和哥哥说话。当然，是通过内部通讯或更私人的通讯器。他知道挪威总会分神注意他。但这不一样，他喜欢想象他们的亲密，想他也许可以保护他，至少可以一直关注他。  
  
       普鲁士和意大利已经习惯了船上的生活。他们搞了一艘日本百年前设计的小穿梭机，跑来跑去拜访所有人，连俄罗斯都去了。但普鲁士不让意大利跟来，也拒绝和其他人讨论。可能是普鲁士和意大利帮助他们活下去的，他俩稳定的心跳贯穿所有人，提醒他们你们还活着。  
  
       他们在压抑的空虚中绕着舰队绕圈，反反复复，一个世纪又一个世纪。他不知道他们是怎么做到的。他就不行。有时候他只能这么靠近挪威，心里知道自己什么也做不了，什么也不会变得更好。他知道挪威在竭力让他俩活下去，不融为一体，可他却无能为力，只能呆坐在这儿化为鬼魂。  
  
       他恨透了。  
  
       如果他还能恨，没有那么麻木的话。  
  
       “先生？”  
  
       他吓了一跳，转身看向和他搭话的人类。得到回应的她好像和他一样惊讶，有那么整整一分钟，他们就只是盯着对方（她很年轻，他注意到了。她很年轻，不是挪威人，她是他的）。  
  
       她吞了口口水，有点慌，但还是在笑。“我只是想打个招呼。今天是我第一次来这里工作，帮助校准日夜循环。我只是觉得我应该自我介绍一下，我——”她犹豫了，回头瞥了一眼大人们，像传递秘密似的压低了声音：“所有人都说你是鬼。”  
  
       他对她慢慢地眨了眨眼。“可能是吧。”  
  
       她惊叫了一声，可是又笑了，笑得明媚又 _年轻_ 。“哇，我喜欢！离开老地球之后好多传说都没有了，能创造新故事可真好。你真的 _是_ 鬼吗，先生？”  
  
       他又眨了眨眼，心底深处有什么东西动摇了，就像河底的鹅卵石，也像即将溃决的堤坝。可这个诞生在船上的人类女孩却无法理解这两个概念，只能从书本和纪录片里看到。  
  
       “是的。”他告诉她。“我是老地球的鬼。”  
  
       然后他背过身去，再也不跟她说话。女孩子走了，兴奋得无以复加。但莫名的沉重和焦虑让他无声地坐了下来，直到时间进入夜间循环，舰桥陷入黑暗与寂静。人类纷纷离开，回归城市里的家庭和床铺。  
  
       “Noregur，”他轻声低语，知道对方的注意力全在自己身上，哪怕只有这么一会。“Noregur，我想回家。”（Noregur，冰岛语的“挪威”）  
  
       “我知道。”挪威的叹息声从他肩膀边的喇叭里传出，然后安静了许久。他几乎可以想象挪威站在自己身后，准备伸出手来拍拍他的肩膀，如果他再体谅自己一点，还会把他拉进一个拥抱。  
  
       “我知道，冰岛。我也是。”

  
~*~

  
       美国和加拿大有好几百年没有说过话了。  
  
       但阿尔弗雷德和马修说过。  
  
       他们做了个决定。他们不得不这么做，否则他们就要被压垮了。  
  
       他俩之间的通讯永远是打开的，哪怕他们没有什么话要说，哪怕他们在跟别人谈话。所以阿尔弗雷德会知道立陶宛仍然因为爱沙尼亚和拉脱维亚的消失而内疚，因为波兰告诉了马修。而马修也知道阿尔弗雷德每隔一年都会联系一下俄罗斯，听他哭，听他闲聊，听他大吼大叫并且多崩溃一点点。  
  
       他们的通讯一般都是静默的，不是因为没话说，而是因为不需要语言表达。  
  
       他们在最开始的两百年里就用完了所有的词汇 _（我爱你，马修，我发誓。我不会离开你的，阿尔，只要你不离开我）_ ，对话太痛苦了，比他们以为的难受太多。他们以为等所有的州和省都离开后，自己也会接着死去。可是他们没有，他们活了下来。  
  
       所以现在他们没有必要再重复那些无休无止的宣言了，他们要成为宣言。他们能感知到彼此，距离那么近，有时候都很难相信他们居然在相隔几千里的两艘飞船上，被锁在牢固的小房间里。  
  
       只消几个一闪而过的念头，转瞬即逝的悲伤笑容，或者幽灵般的抚摸接触。  
  
       几千年来，他们都没有碰过对方，也没有见过对方。也许他们再也不能这么做了。  
  
       但他们拒绝就此分开，只要两人继续存在。

  
~*~

  
       每隔十来年，普鲁士和意大利——基尔伯特和费里西安诺——会搭乘一艘双人穿梭机，逃出去看看。  
  
       他们会离开一个月左右，最多不超过三个月，花上些时间休息放松（虽然他们从没停止过思念那些无法出来的朋友们）自在地相处。离开老地球后，他们爱上了彼此，因为他们总是黏在一起。两颗心共同扛起一百五十颗心的重担（九十六……四十三……现在只有三十五颗了。只有三十五颗心了。）看到所有人被困在船舱中渐渐消逝，哪怕是费里西安诺都无法一直笑嘻嘻的，所以基尔伯特抓住他的手一起逃走，虽然只有一小会儿。  
  
       没有人会指责他们。  
  
       但就算是其他国家，他们也不知道普鲁士和意大利从来没有把“假期”浪费在外星度假区和娱乐场。他们会带上足以应付长途旅行的燃料，能走多远就走多远。因为别人无法探索，因为其他人既没有力气，也没有希望来做这件事。  
  
       所以，当他们重新登上意大利的飞船，要求所有国家都滚起来开会的时候，大家都非常惊讶。  
  
       他们有带来了一条新闻。 _大新闻_ 。  
  
       经过了数个世纪的探索，连意大利的希望都开始消退，但是他们终于找到了一些东西。  
  
       一阵长长的沉默。所有人都在线上的时候，这可不常见。  
  
       最后，匈牙利开口了，有些尖利的声音里带着不信和压抑的希望。“普鲁士——基尔，你是认真的吗？”  
  
       “我才不会耍你们。”显示屏上，基尔伯特看起来非常严肃，而且令人惊讶的是，趴在他肩膀上的费里西安诺也一样认真。“我不会拿这种事开玩笑的。那颗星球真的可以，环境完美，公转自转周期比地球长一点，但是嘿，我们可以适应的。”  
  
       又是一阵长长的沉默，直到芬兰犹犹豫豫地说出了他们一直在想的话：“那里不是地球。”  
  
       “地球已经死了。”美国单调地说，然后做了一个深呼吸。“朋友们，那是一颗星球。我们真的要一直飘来飘去，直到一个不剩，或者混合成同一个人为止？”他没有说完，但亚瑟知道他在想他的州。美国人不在乎他们从哪里来，他们在头一个世纪就陆陆续续从美国眼前消失了。纽约，德克萨斯和夏威夷坚持的时间最久，但现在，连他们也不在了。  
         
       “那么，如果在座的各位真的有反对意见，”德国慢慢地说，“现在就请说出来。”  
  
       没有人说话。美国是对的，这是他们唯一的机会。国家因为害怕自己消失，就把人类关起来，多不公平，会这么做的他们已经失去自我了。他们该再给人类一个星球。  
  
       “不过，”这次是丹麦在说话，“我们要是真的在这儿殖民重建，那就必须做得更好点儿，伙计们。别再傻乎乎地互相打了。”  
  
       “人们总是在打仗。”立陶宛轻轻地说，他深知这一点。拉脱维亚不在了，爱沙尼亚也有很多年没有现身了。  
  
       “但我们比他们强。”荷兰说，“至少， _应该_ 是这样的。我们只要指引他们，告诉他们战争不可能起作用。我们懂得这一点，比其他任何事都清楚。”  
  
       “而且，”弗朗西斯说，亚瑟——英国感觉法国的话是说给他听的。“过去我们有多少次被卷进了人类的战争中？我们恨对方，只是因为我们的人民在恨？”  
  
       “是啊，不能再这样了。”波兰坚定地回答。“你看，我们可没有多少人可以失去了，你知道吗？”  
  
       “会有新来的，”加拿大轻轻地说，其他人惊讶得安静了好一会。他继续说，“如果我们在这里开始殖民，一些人类会发展出他们的社会，产生新的国家。就算我们中的一些人消失了，总还有新的替代我们的位置。”  
  
       这次的沉默深邃而浓重，他们都在想这个问题。  
  
       但他们别无选择，真的。  
  
       他们一个接一个下线了，保证自己会仔细考量，然后让所有人知道自己的决定。有些人——挪威，日本，美国——说他们已经决定好出发探索了。其他人——芬兰，奥地利，西班牙，就没有那么确定了。但他们都在思考。  
  
       最终，只有法国和英国——弗朗西斯和亚瑟留了下来。  
  
       “你怎么想，法国佬？”亚瑟问道，在座位上动来动去，心不在焉地思考自己还能不能走路。  
         
       他几乎能感觉到弗朗西斯的耸肩动作，还能用他的脑子生成那样的画面。“我们是为了人民存在的，一直都是。这么久以来，为了让自己活下去，我们都在做不正当的事，而且都快忘记这不正当了。”  
         
       亚瑟叹气，但他很高兴有人能和自己感同身受，哪怕那个人是弗朗西斯。“我在考虑相同的事情，人类该做回自己的主人了。管他们真是他妈的累爆了。”  
  
       弗朗西斯柔和的笑声回荡在通讯里，在他的耳边轻轻响起杂音。“我们从来都只相当守护者，我是这么觉得的，现在我们的工作结束了。一路上，我们把他们保护得好好地，也保护好了自己。如果我们在这一切之后还要消失，那也没办法了。”  
         
       亚瑟点头，他知道弗朗西斯能感觉到的。“不知道俄罗斯和中国下船之后能不能恢复。”  
  
       他觉得对方耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢，等着瞧吧。乌克兰，白俄罗斯和韩国应该会恢复原则的，但台湾和香港恐怕不会了。”  
  
       “是啊。”亚瑟发出一声叹息，声音轻而忧伤。波兰是对的，他们已经失去太多了。“我们只能等着瞧了。”  
  
       有那么几分钟，他们安坐在舒适的沉默中，却没有人切断通讯。一小会儿后，亚瑟沉思够了，开始说话：“不知道要怎么安顿下来，”他从弗朗西斯那里感觉到了这个问题，微微笑了起来。“我是说，大陆肯定完全不一样了，那里没有英吉利海峡，也没有阿尔卑斯山，那样的话也就没有大西洋了。我们想住哪就能住哪，想在谁旁边就在谁旁边。”  
  
       “不要紧。”弗朗西斯明智地回答，亚瑟能想象出他愉快而深思熟虑的小笑容。“我们按自己的方式安家。我们还是我们自己，爱着我们爱的人和物。”亚瑟打了个颤，脸上一热，可弗朗西斯还在滔滔不绝。“北欧的家伙们聚在一块，当然了。马修和阿尔弗雷德应该还是黏在一起。”  
  
       “我们要在他们身边。”亚瑟的嘴不经他的同意就动了起来，弗朗西斯停下的时候，他的心脏蹦得发疼。  
  
       “……是啊，我想也是。”弗朗西斯的声音软化了。“我们不一定要这样做，你知道的。不过要是没有你可以取笑，我也不知道我该做什么了，粗眉毛。而且说不定我们能找到几个新生的小国家宝宝，然后养大他们呢，这一次我们要一起养。”  
  
       亚瑟重重地吞了下口水，要是自己的声音听起来有点哑，他希望弗朗西斯会解读为他在生气。“我们要找两块地，中间至少隔着 _一片_ 水。我一直是个岛，改不过来了，要是我们直接做了邻居，我想我会真的杀了你的，法国佬。”  
  
       “这是个新世界。”弗朗西斯的声音依然柔和，语调中的某种东西激起了亚瑟内心沉寂了数百年的情绪。“一个完全崭新的开始。”  
  
       “谁知道会出什么事！”亚瑟反驳，语气比他想的还要恶劣。  
  
       但弗朗西斯只是微笑，亚瑟光听他的语气就能听出来。“是的，所以这是冒险呀。”  
  
       流亡舰队前方，新的家园在群星间缓缓旋转，带着应许，闪耀蔚蓝、翠绿和洁白。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 有趣的事实：那颗星球名叫Bob。普鲁士给起的名字。  
> 灵感主要来源于三个方面。第一是我亲爱的Limey，一起开脑洞超棒的。第二是Anne McCaffrey的一本很老的科幻小说《The Ship Who Sang》 及其续篇，这给我了“缸中之国”统领移民飞船的灵感。第三就是迪士尼和皮克斯的电影《机器人瓦力》，让我脑补出了飞船里的样子，混杂的城市碎片和长走廊。  
> 《恐怖病毒》大概也有点影响到我，讨厌的游戏。（译注：一个类似瘟疫公司的游戏）
> 
> 其他注释：  
> 三神器——日本皇室的三件宝物，神话里有，现实中也真的存在于日本的三个神社中。八尺镜保存于伊势神宫，按照传统，每隔二十年便要重铸一次，所以我选择让它上船。  
> 厄勒海峡大桥——连接丹麦哥本哈根与瑞典马尔默之间的桥。  
> ……一大块扭曲的钢筋水泥，涂得花里胡哨……——基尔伯特带来了一块柏林墙的碎片。


End file.
